dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 1.14.0
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: 11.07.2006 Übersicht Hier sind die wichtigsten Punkte beim Update aufgelistet: Kompletter Changelog Übersetzung aus dem int. Forum: http://forum.dofus.com/en/1-log-book/26729-new-version-1-14-dofus From Lichen: http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=4237(..) On Tuesday 11/07/06 a new client version of Dofus will be available. This update will improve the overall gaming time and solve major disconnections problems and connection difficulties during peak times. The servers will be shut down for the whole length of the maintenance (starting at 10:00am GMT+1 and for several hours). A new database server will be installed in order to reduce connection times to the different game servers. Note that the new client can be downloaded during this maintenance. Below are listed all the new elements/features brought by the new version: New Gifts * The Mini Wa is a smaller version of the Wa Wabbit, but more sociable and easier to carry. It will be offered to every player who will buy the Premium pack available on the Ankama Shop website (online soon). * There is another gift (Willy Peninzias) but I assume it will be mostly for Francophone players as it is an original character taken from the French comic Mutafukaz. Don't take it for granted though. For those who might still be interested, it will be offered to every player who will buy the comic book together with their Dofus subscription. Servers * The Dofus client will integrate the maps in order to avoid "black screen" bug. * Map transfer will be accelerated (less time required when changing map). * Language file will be included in the client in order to avoid language file download failure. * A new system will allow you to connect quicker to game servers (Note of Panoramix: I am not acquainted with this feature and can't explain it, but it has nice effects anyway ). * A disconnection/reconnection system will allow you to reconnect even during fights. * A queueing system will simplify and ease the access to the game even during technical problems. More information about the improvement of the server is available here Client * In the version 1.14, when you'll deactivate the main chat (black one), 'text bubbles' won't be displayed anymore. * Display of gauge filling for inventories, banks and safes during exchanges in merchant mode shops. * New feature that will allow the player to restrict the access to a fight to his party only or even just to himself. * New feature that will allow the player to call for help in case of aggression. * New button/key to activate/deactivate the spectator mode. * Inventory filters will be sorted in alphabetical order. * Inventory filters chosen during a session will be saved for the whole session. * More zoom possibilities on the world map. * The grid pattern of the world map can be deactivated. Items * Ice Daggers: Critical Hit probability goes from 25 to 30, Critical Hit bonus decrease by 5, from 15 to 10. * Daggers Sives: Critical Hit probability goes from 25 to 30, Critical Hit bonus decrease by 5, from 15 to 10. * Daggers Melhon: Critical Hit probability goes from 30 to 35, Critical Hit bonus decrease by 7, from 15 to 8. * Ramougre's Setter: Critical Hit probability goes from 25 to 30, Critical Hit bonus decrease by 5, from 15 to 10. * The graphical aspect of the Nettlez has been improved. * The graphical aspect of the Ragnarok Hammer has been improved. * The graphical aspect of the Solomonk Hat has been improved. * The different barks are correctly displayed in inventories. Gears * Wabbit pet is now part of the Wabbit gear. * The Mini WA is now part of the Wa gear. Spells * 'Coin Throwing' (Enutrof): Critic hit increases to 16 at lvl 6. * 'Double' (Sram) has now the same number of HPs, MPs and has the same characteristics as its summoner. Monsters * While waiting for the Brakmar squirrel problem to be fixed, the squirrel will respawn on the same map in Brakmar. Kategorie:Update Kategorie:Spielinformation